1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being connected with a flexible printed circuit board and a printed circuit board stably.
2. The Related Art
In general, two methods are known to obtain an electrical connection between a printed circuit board (PCB) and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). One is employing a receptacle connector electrically connected to a plug connector. The receptacle connector is mounted on the PCB (or FPCB) and the plug connector is connected to the FPCB (or PCB). The electrical connection between the PCB and the FPCB is achieved when the receptacle connector is mated with the plug connector. The other one is forming a folding cover at a conventional electrical connector mounted on the PCB for keeping the FPCB in the conventional electrical connector to obtain the electrical connection between the PCB and the FPCB.
However, disadvantages of the above-mentioned manners are exposed. The former connection structure is complex and the latter causes the conventional electrical connector to occupy much space when the folding cover is unfolded. Moreover, the plug connector would likely depart from the receptacle connector when the assembly thereof suffers an outside force to bring about a disconnection between the PCB and the FPCB, also the folding cover is easily opened which results in a same consequence if the conventional electrical connector suffers a force from outside.